


Give him a GPS

by orphan_account



Category: actuallyoddplan
Genre: Dadsuh, Domestic, Family AU time, Family Bonding, Hosuh doesn't have a sense of direction in this fic, Hosuh is trying his best, I'll figure that one out later, I'm always a fool for Family AUs, It's a family AU fic, Ivmom?, Jay and Yanna are adopted, Momvu?, School, Sibling Bonding, We can always count on Ivu tho, but its his best, its not very good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yanna snickers, waving a hand for Jay to shut up as the phone rings for a second, before getting picked up. Yanna speaks before Ivu even gets a word in.“I lost Dad.”“....you what.”“I lost him.”“What do you mean you lost him?!”Yanna glances around at the other pairs of parents and kids walking around the school. “Well, the main goal was to get here for parent’s day, right? That was the goal. Halfway through, I end up losing the parent. No clue where he is, although Jay’s here.” Yanna explains, holding the phone up on speaker for Jay to say something.“Hi mom.” Jay says into the phone, Yanna smacking him in the forehead as he leans down. “You little-”“Jay.” Ivu sighs from across the screen, Yanna giving an angel’s smile.---Parent-teacher conference day fic. Ivsuh, with Yanna and Jay as the adopted kids. Hosuh was supposed to take Yanna to the school for a routine parent’s day check.He loses Yanna ten minutes in and gets lost in the fourth grade hallway.
Relationships: Hosuh Lee & Yannadraws, Ivu | Zerinchii/Hosuh Lee, Jay Ko & Yannadraws
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Give him a GPS

**Author's Note:**

> This fic exists purely because of Yanna. I know you're seeing this Yanna. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GAVE DADSUH IDEAS-
> 
> anyway here you go

  
  
  


When it’s first mentioned, Yanna doesn’t catch it at first, mostly because she’s putting all her energy towards not slamming head first into her desk and passing out. It’s her last class, it’s math, give her a break, she did not sleep well last night. 

That being the fault of Jay, mostly, because he has the sleep schedule of a demon, and the two of them had been playing video games competitively all throughout the night, until Jay had paused the game, glanced out the window and whispered, “Ohhh, shit, dad’s gonna kill me.” 

Yanna had looked as well, and immediately debated acting sick for this morning as she saw the sun starting to come up, with the threat of school coming along with it. 

She knew she shouldn’t have agreed to play with Jay on a school night. 

Alas, there was an english test she  _ knew _ she couldn’t miss today, and so instead thinking up ways to complain to Hosuh about feeling under the weather, she immediately ran to bed, got a hefty hour and a half of sleep, then woke up feeling like death. 

(“You owe me.”

“It is  _ not _ my fault that you also stayed up late-”

“It  _ is _ your fault because you insisted on another round because you  _ lost- _ ”)

Hosuh didn’t bat an eye at Jay forking over ten bucks to Yanna over breakfast in the morning, because Yanna always came up with ways to rob Jay, either through blackmail or something else, and really, at this point, how much does Yanna even  _ have- _

Moving on. It’s the last period of the school day, there’s about ten minutes of math left, with the students ansty to get out of class already for the weekend. The time ticks to five minutes left, and the teacher frantically tries to squeeze in just a bit more, but at that point half the kids aren’t even looking her way, and are instead very slowly moving their notebooks to their backpacks, as if they put away their stuff slowly enough, the teacher won’t notice. 

As soon as there’s four minutes left, someone zips their backpack loudly, and it sets off a chain reaction of kids putting their stuff away. The teacher doesn’t attempt to continue at that point, and instead reaches for a pile of flyers on their desk, passing them out to the front students in the class, instructing them to pass them back. 

Yanna’s looking blearily up at the ceiling, yawning as a flyer gets passed to her desk, the teacher talking out to the class as everyone is in their own conversations. 

“Don’t forget to bring your guardian over to the school tomorrow for parent-teacher conference meetings! Follow the instructions on the flyer, be sure to get here on time. It’s important for your parents to check up on how you are doing in school!” The teacher informs, although it’s only half heard, due to the raising volume of kids talking amongst themselves. 

Yanna hardly processes the sentence, and shoves the flyer into her backpack just as the bell rings, the kids in the class getting to their feet, rushing out the door. Yanna follows suit, and rubs at her eyes as she goes for the door, to go outside so that she can get picked up, go home, and take a nap. 

\---

Yanna gets woken up by Ivu for dinner, drags herself out to the kitchen and to the dinner table, and is a minute into chewing on her food while half asleep before she actually remembers about the flyer, jumping out of her seat to grab it from her room. 

She hands it over to Hosuh first, who glances over it, makes a small polite smile, then hands it over to Ivu right beside him. 

Ivu actually reads over it as Yanna eats her food, Jay nudging her and showing her a video on his phone of a small chihuahua, except it’s barking like the spawn of satan and it has hellfire in it’s eyes.

“Look.” Jay says, as Yanna raises her eyebrows at the feisty little dog. “It’s you.”

Yanna nearly stabs him with her fork, Jay snickering and scooting his chair away. 

“Ah, I don’t think I’ll be able to make this.” Ivu frowns, Hosuh humming questioningly. “It’s not going to work with my shift, I think.”

Hosuh takes the paper from Ivu, ignoring how both Jay and Yanna are kicking each other under the table across from him. “I could take her, it’s fine.”

“Could you?” Ivu smiles, Hosuh huffing. 

“That was  _ once _ .” 

“Oh, are we talking the time you got stuck in a janitor’s closet-” Jay starts, Yanna laughing as Hosuh tries to wave him off. “-for  _ my _ teacher-parent conference day, because you had gotten lost-”

“We are not talking about that.” Hosuh sighs, holding his face in his hands as Ivu pats him comfortingly on the back. 

“Dad could take me, Mom, don’t worry about it.” Yanna reassures. “There’s directions on the paper, anyway.” 

Ivu gives a half shrug, looking to Hosuh. “Just don’t lose Yanna.”

“I’m not gonna lose Yanna.” Hosuh says, rolling his eyes. “It’s just a few meetings to check up on her classes. It’ll be fine.” 

\---

Hosuh loses Yanna. 

They had gotten to the school on time, and had been on track to where most of the parents were supposed to meet up, to sign up and know where specifically to go for the rest of the day. 

Hosuh had been holding the flyer from earlier in his hand, Yanna had been scanning the crowd of people for any of her friends that might be close by. She debated texting one of her friends to see if they were nearby, but decided against it, instead choosing to look to Hosuh.

Who, to her dismay, is nowhere to be found. 

Yanna would be panicked, but she’s more confused than anything, because he was  _ right _ here, come on- 

She finds her way through the crowd of people, standing on her tippy-toes to try and spot any sort of familiar face, and yet the only person she finds is her English teacher, who tries to strike up a friendly conversation, and then asks, “Where’s your parent, Yanna?” 

“Uh.” Yanna answers smartly, glancing around as if Hosuh will pop out of thin air. “Well-”

“I think he went to grab something from the car, actually.” Jay answers for her, coming up behind her and biting into what looks like a cookie. 

“Oh, Jay! Jay Ko?” The teacher says, holding up a finger, recognizing him from past years. “I remember you!”

“Mhm.” Jay nods, ignoring how Yanna is swinging her head around, wondering as to why Jay is here, when he had specifically said yesterday at the dinner table that he was planning on just resting at home while everyone else went on their errands.

“I didn’t know you knew Yanna’s dad.” 

“I’m his sister.” Yanna supplies, and Jay frowns at her, as the adult before them looks surprised.

“Unfortunately.” Jay says, Yanna tempted to flip him off, even with her teacher right in front of them. 

“I feel like I did know about that, actually, I must’ve forgot-” The teacher says, and they end up getting dragged away by someone else calling them. Jay and Yanna say polite goodbyes, and they watch the teacher go. 

Yanna turns to Jay. “Why are you here.”

“They have snacks.” Jay answers, holding up a cookie from the appetizers offered at the corner of the room. “Also, I was bored.” He breaks off a piece of the cookie in his hands and gives it to Yanna’s outreached palm without a complaint. 

Yanna chews on the cookie bit, humming. “So, dad went to the car?”

“Oh, no, I got no clue where he is.” 

Yanna pauses, sighing loudly. “We’ve lost him!”

“You lost him. I’m just here for a cookie.” Jay takes a step back, and Yanna grabs onto his sleeve, keeping him from going. 

“No, you’re here now, you leave, I’ll be sad.” Yanna gives as a lazy excuse, pulling out her phone for help. 

“Then be sad.” Jay deadpans, although he does stay in place, looking around for Hosuh. 

Yanna looks through her contacts, calling Hosuh. He doesn’t pick up, and Yanna looks at the voicemail screen with a slightly worried look. She calls him again, and the ringing ends abruptly, the caller declining. 

“...he declined my call.” Yanna says, Jay humming. 

“That’s strange.” 

Yanna decides to call Ivu instead, and raises the phone to her ear, the phone ringing. 

“Bet you that he’s stuck in a closet again or something.” 

Yanna snickers, waving a hand for Jay to shut up as the phone rings for a second, before getting picked up. Yanna speaks before Ivu even gets a word in. 

“I lost Dad.” 

“....you what.”

“I lost him.”

“What do you mean you  _ lost _ him?!” 

Yanna glances around at the other pairs of parents and kids walking around the school. “Well, the main goal was to get here for parent’s day, right? That was the goal. Halfway through, I end up losing the parent. No clue where he is, although Jay’s here.” Yanna explains, holding the phone up on speaker for Jay to say something. 

“Hi mom.” Jay says into the phone, Yanna smacking him in the forehead as he leans down. “You  _ little- _ ”

“Jay.” Ivu sighs from across the screen, Yanna giving an angel’s smile. 

“Hi.” Jay greets again, making a face at Yanna.

“I thought you weren’t going with Yanna and Hosuh?”

“Oh, I walked here. I got bored.” 

“You- of course.” Ivu’s voice sounds more amused than anything, and Yanna looks around again, as people are called for the first conference of the day. “Where’s Hosuh?”

“Uh.” Jay looks at Yanna, and Yanna shrugs. “We lost him.”

“He didn’t answer my call, so there’s that.” Yanna supplies, and she hears Ivu talking with someone on her end before getting back to the phone. 

“I knew I should’ve gone with you instead.” 

“Eh.” Yanna’s phone rings with another call, and she’s relieved to see Hosuh’s name on it. “Oh! He’s calling me! Give me a sec!”

“Okay, I’m on my way.” Ivu answers, as Yanna switches the call. 

“Wait, what.” Jay says to Ivu’s response, but Yanna’s already pulled up Hosuh’s call, and-

“WHERE ARE YOU?!” Yanna yells, Jay snorting. 

“YOU THINK I KNOW?!” Hosuh responds, Yanna dragging a hand over her face. “I got my phone stolen by a fourth grader…”

“How the fuck are you by the fourth graders?” Yanna asks, as Jay struggles to not die laughing at the thought process of Hosuh getting his phone snatched by a ten year old. 

“Hey, language, and also, I...don’t know.” 

“Of course he doesn’t.” Jay says, snickering. 

“Wait, Jay? Why are you here?”

“Because you lost Yanna.”

“I didn’t lose her!”

“And yet you are nowhere to be found.”

“For your information, I’m hiding in a slide right now from a bunch of kids.”

“Wait, wait.” Yanna holds up a hand, her and Jay glancing at each other. “You’re hiding in a  _ slide _ ?” 

“Why did I just get a text from Ivu saying she’s on her way?” Hosuh says, a buzz from his phone coming through his call. “Also, yes, I’m in a slide.”

“How did you get to the  _ playground _ ?!” Yanna asks, Jay laughing.

\---

20 minutes later, Ivu, Hosuh, Jay and Yanna are sitting in one of Yanna’s classes, across from one of her teachers. 

“Wow, whole family is here today, huh?” Her teacher says, raising his eyebrows and glancing to the bandaid on Hosuh’s chin, a result of a harsh fall into the wood chips of the playground earlier.

Ivu had arrived rather quickly, and got the situation mostly sorted out, with Yanna going, “Mom to the rescue! Dad’s stuck in a slide.” 

Hosuh somehow got mugged by a bunch of 4th graders, Ivu going to retrieve him while Jay and Yanna debated on the number of 4th graders they could beat in a fight. 

Jay had stolen two more cookies from the main hall of the school before they left for the first meeting, and ate them quietly as he sat beside Ivu, giving a bored look around the classroom.

“Yeah…” Hosuh answers the teacher, trailing off and giving a small smile. Ivu smiles as well but for a much different reason, and holds back a small laugh, much to Hosuh’s embarrassment. 

At least Yanna is a ‘delight to have in class’.

**Author's Note:**

> Dadsuh go brrr


End file.
